


Very Good Start

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, TOBae, it's been a long time huh, just how i like them, short and sweet and unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Seunghyun is aware, vaguely and as peripherally as possible, that if he doesn't do /something/ then nothing will happen.





	Very Good Start

It's snowing when Seunghyun admits it, and Seungri isn't near as surprised as Seunghyun had hoped he would be. You see, if Seungri was surprised, that meant he'd hid it well. If Seungri wasn't….. then Daesung might know, Jiyong might know. . .

Youngbae might know.

It was unlikely that Jiyong knew, because he couldn't keep his mouth shut but neither could Seungri, and yet here they were. But Jiyong was kind, really, so maybe he knew and hadn't said anything because… or maybe he'd said something and  _ Youngbae _ was being kind because he didn't want to hurt Seunghyun’s feelings...

“You're never this dramatic, what's the issue?” Seungri asks, and Seunghyun sighs, dragging a hand over his face.

“if  _ you _ know, then  _ he _ could know.” He says, a little strained, a little quiet. “I thought I was hiding it well, but you already knew.” 

Seungri shrugs, acts like that's no big deal, like it doesn't matter. “He doesn't know, and you're secretive, but I'm sneaky so it cancels out.” 

Seunghyun wonders if he hates Seungri or just finds him annoying, or maybe… he doesn't want to know how Seungri found out, and this isn't what this is about. “I told you because I want help.” He admits, more to move the conversation along than for any other reason.

Seungri's eyes light up, bright and pleased and eager… and then he very clearly hides that reaction, and Seunghyun feels bad for earlier wondering if he hated him. “Ah, what kind of help?” Seungri asks, like he's not extremely thrilled that Seunghyun is asking  _ him _ .

Seunghyun watches him, careful, quiet, then he sighs, slumping back into his chair, turning to look outside. “I want to find out if he's interested.” He says, then blushes and has to pause. “Because at this point I should probably give up.” Why he’s asking Seungri for help he's uncertain, but here he is.

Seungri watches him, and Seunghyun would almost call the expression thoughtful except that it’s Seungri so it has an extra edge of  _ something _ that make Seunghyun think he’s made a bad decision. He can’t take it back now, though, and he doesn’t really want to because Seungri can definitely help him.

“Can I tell Jiyong hyung?” he asks, and Seunghyun gives him a flat look, making Seungri raise his hands in a gesture meant to pacify. “Alright, alright, it would just be easier that way, you know? Cause he can read him better than we can.”

That comment kind of ruffles Seunghyun’s feathers a bit, but he doesn’t comment on  _ that _ . “Yes, but then he’d  _ tell _ Youngbae, his manager, Youngbae’s manager, Chaerin, Bom, their managers, and probably YG if he looked over at him the right way during a meeting.”

Seungri hums, fingers under his chin as he nods thoughtfully. “And don’t forget all of his friends, so it would eventually get around to the new actors in the agency.” and Seunghyun shakes his head, pulls in a fortifying breath and refuses to panic.

“So we’re not telling him.”

Seungri makes a face at him, and Seunghyun wonders, again, why he’s bothering at all.

~

It’s the following day when Seunghyun decides maybe he was really right to go to Seungri about this whole thing.

They’re in the studio, all having wandered in at separate times (him late, of course, and he comes in at the tail end of a conversation that maybe he’d have liked to hear more of.

“So you do?” Seungri asks, and Youngbae nods, twirling a little in his chair, hood pulled up over most of his head. “Well, you should do something, obviously.” he says, and this is quieter, and Seunghyun might have misheard it, but Daesung alerts everyone to his presence so he can’t think on it much further.

Youngbae smiles at him, warm and bright, eyes crinkled up small, and Seunghyun’s smile back is a little dazed, but it always is when Youngbae looks at him like that, so he thinks it’s ok.

~

Three days later and it’s Friday and maybe, and this could be his anxiety talking, maybe Seungri was the wrong person to tell. Daesung is a great friend, he could have entrusted this secret to him, he would have helped (but Seungri has that… He’s got that  _ thing _ about him, that makes Seunghyun more confident he can help).

He’s on edge today because Seungri whined for a solid two minutes about the seating arrangements before Youngbae got up, silent and unamused, to sit down next to Seunghyun and give Seungri his seat in the van, and then it was a forced issue at lunch, on the couch in the studio, out at dinner…

Seunghyun is pretty certain Youngbae doesn’t  _ want _ to sit next to him this much, is pretty sure he’s upset about it, can’t really tell because he’s so convinced that he’s right about this that he can’t focus on Youngbae’s actual expressions and mannerisms right now.

He leaves them all a lot drunker than he should have been, and heads home a little demoralized.

~

There’s only one space at the table on Monday morning, and it’s next to Youngbae. Seunghyun takes it, light and easy (the air of anxious discomfort follows him, though, it’s there and at the very least he knows Daesung and Jiyong can feel it).

Youngbae looks up at him briefly, smile warm and sweet, and then… 

Then he drops his hand to Seunghyun’s knee and squeezes gently. “Seungri made a good point this morning.” he says, nonchalant, soft, the others are talking and while Seunghyun is hyper-focused on this moment, he’s pretty certain no one else is even aware. 

“He does every so often.” He replies, as casually as possible, eyes travelling the table, slow, not really seeing what he’s looking at.

Youngbae chuckles softly, squeezes his knee again before removing his hand. “True, but this time... “

And Seunghyun knows, deep down, he’d made the right choice in asking Seungri to help him. Knows right now that this, at least, is a very good start.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever, and maybe this means I'll start writing again (sobs I miss you all). It's short, and not very good, but I managed to write it, so I'm pleased.


End file.
